The widespread adoption of a variety of computing devices has resulted in a corresponding increase in the variety of gaming options available to players. Many of these games enable users to engage in online multiplayer games, which may be hosted by a central gaming server. The amount of resource capacity needed to host the variety of games has become significant, such that many providers use third party resource providers to host the games. While such an approach prevents the game developers from having to purchase and manage a large fleet of resources, the need to purchase capacity from these providers can still be significant. For large games that require significant capacity, this can still be too expensive for the developers to utilize for an extended period of time, or without charging excess fees to the players of those games.